


Frostpudding

by zephyrcat3



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angry Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Lokitty, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing Loki (Marvel), Tom's a cat-taur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Tom Hiddleston needs a boyfriend and runs into Loki who's perfect for the job





	Frostpudding

It was a sunny day in London and Tom Hiddleston decided to take a quaint stroll. While he walked and looked down at his phone at the same time, he ended up bumping into a neko with black cat ears, a black cat tail, green eyes, and long black hair. the neko seemed to be in a bad mood and wasn't having Tom's shite.  
"Watch where your going next time!"


End file.
